


Goblin King's Night

by topumasum



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hugs, Intimacy, Nervousness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goblin KIng, even though defeated, shamelessly visits Sarah every night, just to annoy her. And Sarah is very pissed. The Goblin King is not taking this seriously at all as she is growing up and has learned a lot about things between a man and a woman. And she knew a man visiting her every night is something to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin King's Night

 

She came back to her room and slumped on the bed. She threw her pillow at nothing, annoyingly and exhaled. Nothing ever went right in her life. She would always be busy with stupid chores which took her precious time from her stage practice. Her step mother was the worst!

“She’s the worst!”   she cursed out.   “I wish, the goblin king to…”   she stopped, suddenly recalling the last time she wished for the goblin king to do something for her. She didn’t want it to happen again. Stupid Sarah.

“Stupid me.”   She lied down and wrapped herself in her quilt. Good thing it was already night time and no one would interfere with her beauty sleep. Toby was already asleep in his cot, with his parents and she made extra sure he was there. Never before had she cared this much for her baby brother.

She turned this and that side, unable to sleep. The lights were off but she hid inside her quilt as if it was her protective shield.

“Sleep, brain.”   She muttered and shut her eyes unaware of the creeping shadow inside her room that moved to the side of the bed and took a shape of a man. A man in bushy golden hair eyes of different colour.

The smirk on his face was to die for. He liked his partner on the bed, all wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon, unaware of his presence. He did this every night ever since she defeated him. His hand snuck over the blanket and suddenly hugged her, making her gasp in fear. She sprung out of her quilt and faced the goblin king too close with a shock. He smiled brightly and greeted.

“Hello, Sarah.”   The deep and cheery voice made her heart skip a beat. She then realised that he still held her in his arms.

“You! What are you doing in my room? Didn’t I tell you not to come to my room again? Do you want me to call the police? I will…”

“Sarah.”   He cut her.   “Shut up or I will force you to.”   He smartly said that made her blush. She knew what he meant when he said he will shut her up. She was 18 now…she knew very well what it meant.

“When will you understand that this is no longer a joke?”

“No. It is not. It's only forever. Not long at all.”

“Jareth, I seriously do not understand your riddles.”   She said.   “Let go.”   She asked softly.

“No one can blame you for walking away.”   He sang and let go. He lied on her bed and rested his one leg over the other and his hands under his head.   “I can never get enough of this soft bed.”

Sarah sighed and remained on the bed.   “Jareth…how long will this go on? You coming into my room and…well…”

“Every thrill has gone, wasn’t too much fun at all. But I’ll be there for you as the world falls down.”

“Stop it Jareth. I’m 18 now.”   She sadly said and turned her back to him. He finally understood the seriousness of her feelings. He sat up and held her shoulders.

“It’s a pity…truly a pity.”   He whispered to her ears.

Sarah blushed and hung her head down. She always got nervous with him being this close. And he would always do this on purpose-touching her shoulders, hands, whisper in her ears, corner her to the wall and lie beside her on her very bed. This was fine when she was 16. She was still a child back then. But now..she has seen a lot. She has seen boys with girls and them holding hands and kissing and…even when her friends were dating, she was not.

When everyone asked her, she lied that she didn’t like anyone. Well, it was partially a lie…she didn’t like anyone but…

But he was…

Tears formed in her eyes.

“Pity that you are treating me like this. You jerk.”   She murmured and sniffed.

“Sarah!”   Jareth panicked and made her turn to see that she was on the verge of tears.   “Sarah, oh Sarah, please don’t cry.”   He wiped her tears.   “I never meant to make you cry like this.”

“Well you did!”   she cried out.   “You have no idea about being a girl! What we go through? It’s confusing! While you are amusing yourself with me, I am here confused every day with my feelings! It’s not fair! Why must I feel this way and you not? You are the one…”   she couldn’t say anything.

Jareth seriously didn’t know how to comfort her. He was a king and not even a good one! All he knew was how to order his mangy goblins and poke Hoggle. He would not even remember Hoggle’s name.

“Sarah…I never knew adult life was this hard for you.”

“Well, now you do.”   She glared at him teary eyed.   “You have no idea what I am going through. I am worried about my life. I have to study, get a job and settle my life and I don’t know whether I can settle down on earth, knowing another world exists. And you are making it worse every day, coming here and making my feelings grow for you!”

There…she said it. She was surprised at herself. She stopped crying and looked away from Jareth. She could not face him after such a hasty confession.

“Making your feelings grow…”   he repeated but he looked at her warmly. He dared not mock her of her feelings. He was amusing himself but deep down he started caring for her genuinely. He truly fell in love with her.

“And…what’s worse…even if we do…I am still a human…I will perish away while you live alone for the rest of your life or worse…choose someone else.”

“That will never happen!”   he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.   “Well…not the part of choosing someone else. It’s just…when we share our bodies…we will also share life. That means…that you will live with me for the rest of your life. If that’s any comfort to you.”   He smugly said. But Sarah was still confused and was quiet on his chest.

“It’s only forever…not long at all.”   He said again.

“What about…meeting my parents and…setting everything and…?”   she couldn’t believe that she was thinking that far.

“I liked you when you were 16. I would have done it then but 16 is too young, so is 18. When do you suggest?”

“24.”

“What?”   he looked at her baffled.   “That’s 6 years! How can I live for 6 years without you?”

“Just as you do now.”   She said.

Jareth sighed but then his face turned to his usual spoiled self.   “I will still barge in your room and bother you. Also…introduce me as your boyfriend to your family and friends.”

“Boyfriend?”   she blushed.  

“Why not? Tell them you are dating me and I will learn all the human customs and traditions. I will even create a fake background. How does that sound?”   he winked and smiled, showing his teeth.

“You are upping the stakes, as usual.”

“I like a little risk in everything.”   He shrugged and then suddenly pinned her down.   “Now.”

“Whoa! Jareth!”

“I deserve a kiss. This should be the seal of our deal.”

“A kiss?”   she blushed.   “But I’ve never…”     she never kissed, even during on the stage. She would always avoid kissing for real and would always ask her acting partner to kiss the side or something. That caused her quite a lot of problems.

“Well, were you not saving your lips for me?”   he cockily asked.

“N-No! Why would I?”   she stammered in embarrassment.   “Don’t be on your high horse.”

The cocky smirk turned to a genuine smile. His face softened and looked at her. Sarah was nervous and her heart beat a lot. He was being overly intimate with her.   “With your permission, Sarah, I would like to caress your lips.

“W-What?”

He sighed.   “I would like to kiss you.”   Sarah could say nothing. She never kissed before in her life. Should she say yes? Should she save it for something else? She was so confused.

“Say yes, Sarah. Now…let me rule you. Love me, do not fear me and I will still be your slave.”

The words reached to her heart. He truly did love her. She blinked once and he slowly leaned down. His hair touched her face first and he angled his face to fit his thin lips perfectly over her full ones. He kissed her lower lips and brought Sarah’s hands to his chest to hold onto his collars. It was to make sure their bodies were not inappropriately close. He let his hands embrace her on the bed. Now they were truly close but in a good way.

He made sure that the kiss was innocent, pure and not sexual. He only hugged her upper body, making sure he did not scar her innocence by being inappropriately close.

He did not molest her lips with desperation or pure desire. He wanted the kiss to be comforting and loving.

And he loved her through that kiss.

If not for her short breath, he would have kept on kissing. He slowly pulled away but remained terribly close.

“Can I sleep beside you? I swear I wouldn’t do anything dirty until its time.”

Sarah truly lost it now. She pushed him off her and turned to the other side, blushing like a maiden.

“What?”   Jareth made a poker face but ended up laughing seeing her flushed face. He fell back on the bed and pulled her blanket away from her.

“Hey!”   Sarah pulled it back but he pulled it away again and they kept snatching the blanket till they finally fell asleep under the blanket, with Sarah snuggled on Jareth’s chest like a little teddy bear.

And they slept peacefully for the rest of the night…except Jareth’s pointy hair kept poking her nose.


End file.
